codeblackcbsfandomcom-20200214-history
Unfinished Business
is the thirteenth episode of the second season and the 31st overall episode of Code Black. Short Summary As Guthrie takes on a new position as the hospital chaplain, he considers having a risky surgery to treat his Parkinson's. Also, the doctors treat patients who arrive at Angels from an apartment fire. Full Summary Will asks Rollie if he's ready. Rollie says if he can't be an ER doctor, he'll settle for being a hospital chaplain. Will sees Rollie's hand shaking and figures out the new meds aren't working and asks if he has given any more thought to surgery. Rollie has given it a lot of thought, especially the risks. He might not be a candidate for much longer. Will gets paged for an emergency, an apartment fire. Will gives Rollie the rules of his new position and leaves. The first ambulance is on its way and the doctors prepare. Rollie corrects the residents when they call him Dr. Guthrie, because he doesn't want to confuse the patients. They go to meet the ambulances. Ethan takes Emmanuel Johnson, who has smoke inhalation and chest pain. He's calling out for his daughter, Lola. She's in another ambulance. The next ambulance has Rima, who is agitated and restrained. Ethan hears Rima calling out and says she's saying something about a baby in Arabic. Will asks Eloise if there's an unattended infant coming in. Larry is looking for the kid who started the fire. They give Rima a breathing treatment. Lola is brought in. Emmanuel has had a heart attack and needs bypass surgery. They continue to work on Emmanuel and move him so his daughter can't see him. A baby boy is brought in. Leanne asks for him to be brought to Rima to see. She is calmed by seeing him and then asks for Adira. Ethan says she said babies. They're twins. Rollie is asking about the other baby on the radio. Lola wants to see her father. Ethan checks on her and says she can't go anywhere with her injuries and her dad is in surgery. She was fighting with her father and doesn't want that to be the last thing her father hears from her. She wants to apologize. Ethan asks for an update on Emmanuel so Lola can apologize. Leo Fields is upset that Rollie won't have the surgery. Will and Heather operate while Leo talks to them. Heather says Will should ask him why he doesn't want the surgery. Rima is with Leanne and the translator. Leanne says she understands what Rima is going through. Rollie comes by and tells Leanne they found the baby, but she's unresponsive. They tell the translator not to tell her yet. Larry sees the kid he blames for the fire, Jared. Jared's father comes in and is upset. Larry and Devon fight and Larry says Devon is neglectful. Jared says that he didn't do it, which spurs them on and they have to be separated. Another burn victim is brought in, along with her son. Leanne sends Jack with the nurse while they take care of his mother. She has evidence of past suicide attempts and there was a pill bottle by her. It's a beta blocker overdose. Ethan asks Heather about Emmanuel. He asks her to page him when she wakes up. Risa comes to get him for Lola, who tried to get up to see her father and crashed. The baby is brought in. She has carbon monoxide poisoning. They continue to work on Jack's mom. Heather checks on Lola, who is bleeding severely. They take her to Center Stage. They need to take the baby to the hyperbaric chamber. Elliot has to take the baby himself. Rollie goes with him to help. Ethan and Heather rush to buy some time to get Lola to the OR. It works and they move her. Rollie talks Elliot through having to intubate the baby in the chamber. The baby codes and Elliot starts CPR. Elliot is doing chest compressions and the baby is still pulseless. She's been asystolic for 32 minutes. Rollie tells him to call it. Elliot doesn't want to stop, but Rollie tells him he's done everything he can and needs to call it. Elliot cries and covers the baby with a blanket before calling time of death. Elliot then has to wait in the chamber while it decompresses before he can leave. It'll take about an hour. Will and Ethan talk while Heather operates. Will gets ready to go help Heather and okays Ethan scrubbing in with them. Leanne tells Rima that Adira died. Rima starts to cry and push them away. Jared asks how many people died in the fire. Mario tells him it was an accident. Jared says he was playing with firecrackers on the roof, having some fun. One fell into the drainage pipe. He was afraid of getting in trouble, so he didn't say anything. He blames himself for everyone who got hurt. Elliot waits in the chamber. He has 37 minutes left to wait. Noa tells Rollie the pastor they brought in needs the chaplain. She says she'll stay with Elliot. Angus checks on Tracy, the suicidal mother. She thinks her son is better off without her, but Angus tries to convince her that he needs to be with his mother. Tracy says his father left them. Angus tells her she got lucky because the pills she took slowed her breathing so she inhaled less smoke. She has a second chance. Lola wakes up after surgery and asks Ethan if he gave her father the message. Ethan says he's not awake yet, but Lola needs to worry about herself for a while. They talk about faith. Ethan says he has faith in medicine. She wants to go to New York to sing on Broadway. She fought with her father about it. She wants him to know she didn't mean it. Ethan says he has to check on a patient, then he'll take her to see her father. Leanne and Jesse bring Sami to Rima so she can see her son. Rima says she doesn't want to see him because her daughter is dead. Rollie goes to talk to Emmanuel. He was praying for his daughter. Rollie tells Emmanuel about his background as a doctor. Emmanuel asks Rollie what's troubling him, as helping others helps him. Rollie tells him about the baby dying and Emmanuel knows it made him question God. He and his daughter have been at odds and he was asking God for guidance. Rollie says he's not close with his son. He wants to talk to his son about the decision he has to make, but he can't reach him. Rollie says he's scared, but Emmanuel says there's nothing to fear. He then starts to cough heavily. He has a ruptured valve, so they rush him back into surgery. Will tells Ethan that Emmanuel died. Ethan feels guilty for not taking Lola sooner. Leanne and Jesse talk about Rima's grief while they watch her son. Lola is upset to learn that her father is dead. She blames Ethan for him not getting the message. Lola asks Ethan to leave. Malaya and Rollie talk while they watch Jack. Rollie says there's nothing she can say to make it better. Malaya called his father and he's on his way, but he won't be there for a while. Malaya asks Rollie to talk to him, but Rollie says he can't. Devon asks Jared to tell him what happened. Jared confesses about the firecrackers. Devon gets angry with Jared. Just then, Larry comes by and says Jared didn't do it. Faulty wiring was the cause, so Jared wasn't at fault at all. Larry apologizes for blaming Jared. Noa comforts Elliot. She tells Rollie he's still shell-shocked and she leaves Rollie to talk to him. Elliot used to be scared of what it would feel like to lose a patient. Rollie says losing a baby is the hardest thing he'll experience. Elliot says he doesn't want it anymore and he can't do it. Rollie says Elliot empathizes with his patients, which is a gift. Being a doctor is his calling and he'll regret quitting if he does. Angus goes to Tracy and finds that she's cut her wrists. They take her to Center Stage and start to work on her. Will and Leanne call Rollie in to help. They tell him to open his eyes. Rollie's in surgery, having deep brain stimulation. Leanne encourages him to open his eyes. Rollie's awake for his procedure. They have questions to ask him while they work. He answers them easily. When asked his father's name, he says Emmanuel, who was a pastor. Rollie walks down the aisle at church, watching his father preach to his young self. Young Rollie's father dies. There are flashbacks of him meeting his wife and them at a funeral for a baby. Rollie rushes to get two babies out of a room. The two stories connect: Rollie's life and the patients from the apartment fire. Rollie wakes up after his surgery. They say he did great. Him being a chaplain was all a dream. Cole reveals that he's there. The doctors leave them alone and Rollie tells Cole that he was a twin. His sister, Lola, died of carbon monoxide poisoning when they were one. He came home and they weren't breathing. He got them both out, and started CPR on Cole first. He woke up, but when he went to Lola, she was cold. He wasn't able to save her. He was consumed by the grief and wasn't able to support Cole's mother. He feels like he failed Cole. Cole says he didn't fail him and it's okay. Cast 2x13LeanneRorish.png|Leanne Rorish 2x13WillCampbell.png|Will Campbell 2x13MalayaPineda.png|Malaya Pineda 2x13RollieGuthrie.png|Rollie Guthrie 2x13AngusLeighton.png|Angus Leighton 2x13MarioSavetti.png|Mario Savetti 2x13HeatherPinkney.png|Heather Pinkney 2x13JesseSallander.png|Jesse Sallander 2x13EthanWillis.png|Ethan Willis 2x13ColeGuthrie.png|Cole Guthrie 2x13LeoFields.png|Leo Fields 2x13ElliotDixon.png|Elliot Dixon 2x13NoaKean.png|Noa Kean 2x13EmmanuelJohnson.png|Emmanuel Johnson/Emmanuel Guthrie 2x13TracyHarris.png|Tracy Harris 2x13Larry.png|Larry 2x13Devon.png|Devon 2x13LolaJohnson.png|Lola Johnson 2x13Rima.png|Rima 2x13Jared.png|Jared 2x13RisaPark.png|Risa Park 2x13EloiseMunello.png|Eloise Munello 2x13JackHarris.png|Jack Harris 2x13Interpreter.png|Interpreter 2x13FireChief.png|Fire Chief 2x13Paramedic1.png|Paramedic #1 2x13Paramedic3.png|Paramedic #3 2x13Paramedic4.png|Paramedic #4 2x13YoungRollieGuthrie.png|First-Year Rollie Guthrie 2x13ChildRollieGuthrie.png|Child Rollie Guthrie Main Cast *Marcia Gay Harden as Dr. Leanne Rorish *Boris Kodjoe as Dr. Will Campbell *Melanie Chandra as Dr. Malaya Pineda *William Allen Young as Dr. Rollie Guthrie *Harry Ford as Dr. Angus Leighton *Benjamin Hollingsworth as Dr. Mario Savetti *Jillian Murray as Dr. Heather Pinkney *Luis Guzmán as Jesse Sallander *Rob Lowe as Col. Ethan Willis Guest Starring *Cress Williams as Dr. Cole Guthrie *Jay Harrington as Dr. Leo Fields *Noah Gray-Cabey as Dr. Elliot Dixon *Emily Tyra as Dr. Noa Kean *William Stanford Davis as Emmanuel Johnson/Emmanuel Guthrie *Tracey Heggins as Tracy Harris *Christopher Darga as Larry *Eyal Podell as Devon *Britt Adams as Lola Johnson *Rita Khori as Rima *Tyler Young as Jared Co-Starring *Angela Relucio as Risa Park *Abigail Klein as Nurse Eloise *Reece Cody as Jack Harris *Nawal Bengholam as Interpreter *Lance Irwin as Fire Chief *Jim Titus as Paramedic #1 *Terrence Edwards as Paramedic #3 *Kane Lieu as Paramedic #4 *Brandon Brown as First-Year Guthrie *Aiden Berryman as Child Guthrie Medical Notes Emmanuel Johnson *'Diagnosis:' **Smoke inhalation **Myocardial infarction **Diastolic murmur **Aortic rupture **Cardiogenic shock *'Doctors:' **Ethan Willis (ER physician) **Will Campbell (surgeon) **Malaya Pineda (ER resident) **Heather Pinkney (surgical resident) *'Treatment:' **Cardiac bypass **Aortic repair Emmanuel, 55, came into the ER after an apartment fire. He had smoke inhalation and was short of breath. He also had severe chest pain. He was having a heart attack, so they took him to the OR for bypass. Before they could take him, he crashed, so they did CPR as they took him to surgery. He survived his surgery, but his aortic valve later ruptured, so they rushed him back to surgery, where he died. Rima *'Diagnosis:' **Smoke inhalation *'Doctors:' **Leanne Rorish (ER physician) **Elliot Dixon (ER resident) *'Treatment:' **Haldol **Breathing treatment Rima, 28, came into the ER after an apartment fire. She had smoke inhalation and was extremely agitated when they brought her in. The paramedics believed she was hypoxic. However, Ethan heard her speaking Arabic and said she was saying something about a baby. Her breathing got worse, so they gave her a breathing treatment to open up her lungs and haldol to calm her down. Larry *'Diagnosis:' *'Doctors:' **Elliot Dixon (ER resident) **Noa Kean (ER resident) *'Treatment:' Larry came into the ER after an apartment fire. Lola Johnson *'Diagnosis:' **Hepatic laceration **Broken legs **IVC fracture *'Doctors:' **Ethan Willis (ER physician) **Will Campbell (surgeon) **Mario Savetti (ER resident) **Heather Pinkney (surgical resident) *'Treatment:' **Closed reduction **Surgery Lola, 26, fell two stories out a window helping her father get out of a burning building. She had blunt trauma to her abdomen and both her legs were broken. She had no blood flow to her foot, so the reduced her fracture in the ER, which restored blood flow. They also ordered a CT of her abdomen, which showed a laceration to her liver. Despite warnings to stay in bed, she tried to get up and her pressure dropped. She opened up her liver laceration and her abdomen filled with blood. They moved her to Center Stage and opened her abdomen to try to stop the bleeding so they could move her to the OR. They stopped the bleeding and took her to the OR, where will believed he'd be able to save most of the liver. She survived the surgery and was awake and stable afterward. Sami *'Diagnosis:' **First-degree burns **Second-degree burns *'Doctors:' **Will Campbell (surgeon) *'Treatment:' **NICU Care Sami was bought into the ER after an apartment fire. He had first- and second-degree burns, but was stable. He was taken to the NICU. Adira *'Diagnosis:' **Carbon monoxide poisoning *'Doctors:' **Elliot Dixon (ER resident) **Noa Kean (ER resident) *'Treatment:' **Hyperbaric therapy Adira was in an apartment fire. She was alive, but not responsive when they brought her into the ER. She had no burns, but was found in a room full of smoke. She had carbon monoxide poisoning. She was taken to the hyperbaric chamber. In the chamber, Elliot tried to intubate her, but he was unable to. She flatlined, so he started chest compressions. However, CPR was unsuccessful and she was pronounced dead at 11:01 PM. Jared *'Diagnosis:' **Second-degree burns *'Doctors:' **Mario Savetti (ER resident) **Noa Kean (ER resident) *'Treatment:' **Burn care Jared came into the ER after an apartment fire. He had second-degree burns to his chest and abdomen. Tracy Harris *'Diagnosis:' **Burns **Bradycardia **Beta blocker overdose **Lacerated wrists *'Doctors:' **Leanne Rorish (ER physician) **Will Campbell (surgeon) **Ethan Willis (ER physician) **Malaya Pineda (ER resident) **Angus Leighton (ER resident) *'Treatment:' **Oxygen **Glucagon Tracy, 30, came into the ER after an apartment fire. She had minor burns, but was bradycardic and hypotensive from smoke inhalation. They gave her oxygen in the ER and observed signs that she had a history of suicide attempts. Paramedics brought in a bottle of atenolol. She'd overdosed on beta blockers. They gave her glucagon. She then lost pulse, so they started CPR. They were able to resuscitate her and Angus talked to her about her suicide attempt. She was also informed that because of the pills she'd taken to try to kill herself, she inhaled less smoke and that saved her life. She later attempted suicide again at the hospital by cutting her wrists. Rollie Guthrie *'Diagnosis:' **Parkinson's disease *'Doctors:' **Leo Fields (neurosurgeon) *'Treatment:' **Deep-brain stimulation Rollie had deep-brain stimulation to treat his Parkinson's symptoms. It was successful and he was stable and awake after his surgery. Notes and Trivia *This episode scored 6.33 million viewers. Gallery Episode Stills 2x13-1.jpg 2x13-2.jpg 2x13-3.jpg 2x13-4.jpg 2x13-5.jpg Quotes See Also Category:Episodes Category:S2 Episodes